bruno_n_splat_youtube_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno N' Splat (YouTube Series) Wiki
Introduction This wiki is about the little animated series on YouTube called Bruno N' Splat. It is by 10 year-old twins Harry & Thomas, who go under the name of Thomas Pom (aka T.P Productions) on YouTube. Bruno N' Splat follows the mini adventures of Bruno and Splat, two little knitted egg-head characters. Don't forget to search this wiki for pages about each episode. Each knitted character is made by a group of local knitters called The Knitters. / Update August 2015: The creators of Bruno N' Splat decided to stop all production of the series and anything to do with the series during the first quater of 2014 and later confirmed this information in 2015. Visit the Bruno N' Splat website: Bruno N' Splat - The Website Click Here for The Upcoming Series 4 Page Current Characters Scarlett (Egghead - student at Egglington School) Bruno (Egghead - student at Egglington School) Splat (Egghead - student at Egglington School) Mrs Squeak (Mouse - headteacher at Egglington School) Mrs Eggilena (Egghead - form teacher at Egglington School) Faith (Egghead-Support Charecter) Scott (Egghead-Support Character) Fiona (Egghead-Support Character) Mel (Pebble-A Student) Vicki (Pebble-A Student) Blackie (Sheep-A Student) Buni (Egghead-A Student) Pete (Infant Egghead-A Student) Polly (Infant Egghead-A Student) Petal (Infant Egghead-A Student-Rosie's little sister) Upcoming Character List for Series 4 -Bruno -Splat -Jamelia -Polly -Mrs Eggelina -Mrs Squeak -Mr Tolpoe -Scarlett -Kimberly -Buni -Todd -Moki -Mattr All Characters Bruno (Egghead-Main Character) Splat (Egghead-Main Character) Scarlet (Egghead-A Friend Of Bruno & Splat-Main Character) (Series 4-A student at James UK School-Minor Character) Jimelia (Series 4 - A Egghead - Best Friend of Bruno and Splat - Main Character) Fiona (Egghead-A Friend Of Bruno & Splat & Head-girl) Gordy (Statue-A Enemy Of Bruno & Splat & a Naughty student) Mrs Squeak (Mouse-Head Teacher) Rosie (Egghead-A Student) Mr Gregory (White Fluff Ball-Bruno & Splat's former teacher) Mrs Eggaleana (Egghead-Bruno & Splat's current teacher) Faith (Egghead-Support Charecter) Scott (Egghead-Support Charecter) Mel (Pebble-A Student) Vicki (Pebble-A Student) Blackie (Sheep-A Student) Buni (Bunny Eraser-A Student) Pete (Infant Egghead-A Student) Polly (Infant Egghead-A Student) Petal (Infant Egghead-A Student-Rosie's little sister) Skid (Bus Driver) Karen (Egghead Nurse) Ted Topsy (Teddy Bear Eraser) Mr Griffin (Owl-Former Head-Teacher) Kimberly (A Egghead/Scarlett's Best Friend) (A Egghead/Scarlett's best friend and a student at James UK School-Minor) Tod McSpencer (A Posh Egghead Student who Thinks he's a teacher) Stress Pig (A Rubber Pig/Student) Series 1 (June 2013) Series One began airing on June 1st and finished on the 29th of June. The opening theme tune is Jessie J's 'Wild (Instrumental)'. Episode List (Series 1) 1. Naughty Gordy (Episode 1) Gordy gets told off and sent to the new head mistress. 2. Inviting Yourself (Episode 2) Mrs Squeak invites herself to Bruno's party. 3. Fiona (Episode 3) A new character is introudced and is shown round the school by Bruno and Splat. 4. New Rules (Episode 4) Lots of new students visit the school and Fiona is anounced as new head girl. 5. The Band (Episode 5) Bruno and Splat want to create a band, they hold auditions. Will there band be sucsessful? 6. The Pond Project (Episode 6) The school go fishing and start a new project called, 'The Pond Project'. Series 2 (July-September 2013) Series Two has aired and the first episode was released on the 29th July 2013. The theme tune has been revamped and new opening scene has been updated as well. The story lines are now stronger. Episode List: 1. Was It A Dream? When the school resedential gets cancelled, Mrs Eggelina improvises by setting up camp in the school hall. But is the hall haunted? 2. The African Exchange Splat goes on an African exchange with a african boy called Jengo! Jengo is shown and taken to London by Mrs Eggilina and some of Jengo's new friends! It starts to snow, they bundle into the Underground. 3. Hospital Madness Polly falls over and Nurse Karen has to then try and purswade Scarlett to stop singing and getting the whole school visiting Polly. Series 3 (January-March 2014) Series 3 was confirmed by Thomas Pom on the 3rd of August 2013. It will consist of three episodes and a promotion episode. The school has been re-built and has been extended with a bigger infant department. The new school building is grand and more spacious, with a second floor. Promo Episode: Adventurous (Debut: Stress Pig, Tod McSpencer & Kimberly) 1. New Highs (New Years Special) One question - will Scarlett fly or fall or not at all? Coming Out Soon: 2. Mr. Griffins Manor Lessons (Re-appearence: Mr. Griffins) 3. The Aqua Sculpture (Guest Appearence: Oceana Landydale & Matt Kevina) Series 4 (August-October 2014) A fourth series is in the process of being confirmed. Bruno, Splat and Tod are all confirmed to return. The likleyhood of Scarlett returning is slim as the voice and personality of the character is hard to maintain. However if she doesn't return then she will be replaced by a new character called 'Jimelia' who has red hair and looks like a female version of 'Jengo'. 'Kimberly' will move to a new school with 'Scarlett' and there will be scenes of Kimberly and Scarlett at there new school. The reason why they have been moved is because Mrs Squeak thought Scarlett was to much of a handle. Debut: Jamelia (To replace Scarlett) Creative Music Video Scenes Creative Music Video Scenes were introduced in episode 7, onwards. C.M.V.S are where the characters are making/doing something and its like a short music video. The music used is different for each episode and they are mostly instrumentals. Smurf Birds A Spin-Off Smurfs Birds is an offical spin-of announced on the 2nd September 2013. It is currently being storyboarded. It will be a 15 minute short film. The short will be a spin-off to Bruno N' Splat. It is expected to be released after series 2 of Bruno N' Splat has ended. T.P Productions has not said anything since. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse